custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Labyth
Labyth is a Toa of Earth, former member of the Toa Souto, and the surviving member of Makuta Zortycus's Toa Hagah unit. History Early Life Labyth was an Onu-Matoran created by the Great Beings, intended to build the Matoran Universe. Once the Great Spirit Robot was complete, he settled at an unknown island. Shortly after this, Velika managed to tamper with the AI of the Matoran and other nano-races, allowing them to develop sapience. With this newfound sentience, he chose to become a miner at one of the local Protodermis mines. Years later, a cave-in had occurred during one of his shifts. The incident disturbed a local Rahi's slumber and it attacked his crew. Labyth engaged the beast in combat when it threatened one of his co-workers, leading it away long enough for his collages to dig a way out. Once they had done so, Labyth used a boring vehicle to bring the ceiling down onto the Rahi, stunning it long enough for Labyth and his friends to escape. Once they made their way back to the surface, he was praised as a hero among the locals. This caught the attention of a former native by the name of Magnex, a Toa of Magnetism. Seeing potential within the Onu-Matoran, he enlisted him into the Toa Souto and given a Toa Stone. Turning into a Toa of Earth, he was placed under the wing of Magnex. He and his brothers were later called into action when Toa Naho spread word of the Dark Hunter's invasion of Metru Nui. They left their assigned island to aid in the conflict, leaving Magnex behind to defend it. Toa/Dark Hunter War Labyth's group fought in the Toa/Dark Hunter War, reclaiming parts of the City of Legends. However, they suffered a number of causalities during the conflict. The original leader of the team-Telvio- was killed in action while attempting to contain the rampant powers of the Dark hunter Void. He was pulled into a miniature blackhole and was presumed dead, forcing Sarku to assume his role. During the conflict, he was part of a group of Toa that fought and defeated the Dark Hunter "Tyrant", who disappeared into the Silver Sea. At some other point, he was forced to fuse with two other unknown Toa into a Kaita to gain an edge during one particular battle. At a later battle in Ko-Metru, he and other Toa Souto were part of a fireteam tasked with retrieving a particular Knowledge Crystal. The intelligence they had was fake, however, and instead they were led into a trap by Scepter. Sarku covered for the fireteam as missiles rained down on them, but he was caught in the crossfire. He died in Labyth's arms before they could get to cover. Oralf suffered an emotional breakdown and got into an argument with the rest of the fireteam. Laybth temporarily assumed leadership of the group and lead them to an escape. He was forced to leave Sarku's body behind in order to pull the plan off, though, and this choice would continue to haunt him for the rest of the war. The remaining Toa Souto were sent to launch a strike on the forges controlled by the Dark Hunter Meteor. They sunk in and rescued several Ta-Matoran slaves, Mahow among them. They next confronted Metoer and defeated him. The Hunter's equipment exploded and he sustained severe injuries during the fight. Laybth ordered him to serve as life-support and the two found themselves in a conversation. The Dark Hunter taunted the Toa Code as he lay there dying, and his words gave Oralf pause. The Hunter died beside him and Labyth noticed an "unsettling silence" hanging over him. Labyth would later send out Falke to spy on a Dark hunter camp in Po-Metru. The next day a bird-Rahi dropped his Volitak at their own and they realized that he was dead. Oralf fell into depression after that, requesting to be sent to Ga-Metru. Labyth found himself alone for a time, working with other Toa on other missions only to split apart again.It was during this period that he met the Toa Vastrius. He developed a friendship with them, to the point that they jokingly refer to him as an "honorary member". He and Oralf would meet each other again on the battlefield. The Toa of The Green claimed that he was sent on a covert mission to capture the mad scientist Smog. Yet when they actually entered the camp, Oralf threw a device at the center of it and warned his brother to hold his breath. It was a grandee, filled with a gas that paralyzed the enemy soldiers. Oralf went to work knocking them out while they were down and Labyth noticed a sort of brutality with him. They eventually found and fought Smog. Oralf generated plants to absorb his gasses and allowed his brother to handle melee attacks. It was after their victory that the Toa of Earth learned the truth. Oralf was never sent by Lhikan to capture Smog. Rather he was there to enact vengeance on him for killing Falke. He broke all four limbs of the Dark Hunter and was about to finish him off before Labyth stopped him. They got into an argument about Lhikan's methods, about how he and Dume were "going soft" on the Dark Hunters. This allowed reinforcements to arrive and rescue the scientist. The two fought through wave after wave of Dark Hunters, yet they were being overwhelmed by their varying abilities and sheer numbers. In an act of desperation, he encased himself and Labyth in makeshift cocoons and unleashed a Nova Blast. Labyth survived thanks to his cover, but the same could not be said for the rest of the combatants. The Toa of Earth found his comrade's body fused to a tree.On that day, Labyth became the only surviving member of his team (sans Magnex, still residing at their home island). Toa Hagah Once the war was over, he was approached by the Toa Vastrius. They offered him a position among their number, but he turned it down. A few days after this, Makuta Zortycus arrived at the City of Legends. Impressed by his skills on the battlefield, he offered him a place among his personal guard. Labyth agreed, and was given a new Kanohi mask and set of armor by Magnex. He would serve as a member of that Makuta's Toa Hagah team for the next 1,200 years. When Teridax's discovered the Brotherhood's crimes, however, they rebelled against him. Fearing a similar rebellion from the other teams, Teridax ordered that the rest of them be eliminated. Rather than confront them directly, Zortycus used his Rahkshi on his assigned unit, turning them against one-another. The slaughter went on until only the Toa of Earth and another of his brothers -Leihatu- remained. Rather than finish him off, Leihatu had a change of heart and used his shield's Rhotuka Spinner on the Toa, drastically increasing his speed. This gave Labyth an opportunity to escape, and he caught a glimpse of his former brother confronting their former employer as he fled. When he returned home to his island of origin, he was dismayed to learn that Magnex was killed by an unknown party (likely his former employer or someone else connected to the Brotherhood) during his absence. Discarding his old Toa Hagah equipment, he left the island in shame. Post-Toa Hagah He would become a lone wolf at that point, wandering the world. On occasion, he would come across Ekumas, whom he would quickly befriend. At some point in time, he would later find himself in an unknown situation, and be saved by an unidentified stranger (who, unbeknownst to him, was in fact a disguised Zortycus covering his tracks). When the Destiny War came about, he went to Metru Nui to help the Order of Mata Nui defend it. After Teridax took over Mata Nui's body, Labyth took part in the rebellion lead by the Toa Nuva, joining the Ag-Kraahkan. He fought in the Battle For Bara Magna, and lived to see the Great Spirit's mission restoring Spherus Magna. Ekumas, now a Turaga, requested that Labyth train some of his successors. The Toa of Earth did so, becoming a mentor for Bodrix and Ramita. He would later join Ekumas in his expedition to the Great Jungle, hoping to regain contact with the Earth Tribe. As of yet, none of them have returned. Abilities and Traits Labyth is a veteran Toa, having worked as a Toa Hagah for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was hardened by their betrayal, and became something of a survivalist. Still, he did manage to hold a general friendship with Ekumas during his day as a Toa, and has lightened up after the death of Teridax. He still does possess some remnants of his survival instincts, as Bodrix noted by his unease on day one of the voyage. As a Toa of Earth, he could manipulate the soil and earth around him. In addition, he could a Protodermic seal alongside five other Toa (so long as Light and Shadow weren't in the same batch). He could also unleash a Nova Blast. He is also one of the few remaining Toa to possess knowledge on forming mental links with beings and the formation of Toa Kaita. Mask and Tools Prior to his appointment to Toa Hagah, he carried a simple sword. After joining the Toa Hagah, he was given a spear and a shield designed to launcher Rhotuka spinners (the former belonging to a fallen predecessor of his). In his case, his can repel the target, knocking them back some distance. However, it isn't as effective towards large and/or heavy targets. He discarded these following the fall of his Toa Hagah team, taking up some form of a mace. Initially, he possessed a Kanohi Arkahna, Mask of Tension. It allowed the user to visualize the stress and compression of objects within their view. Upon joining the Toa Hagah, he replaced it with a Zyrlakpe, Great Mask of Infrared Perception. It allows him to sense temperature variations in objects and beings. It was in the shape of Sarku's own Kanohi, honoring his memory and friendship. While it initially bore a metallic color, Labyth removed the coating to allow it to take on a more natural one following his escape. This was partially done to conceal his identity, and to distance himself from his tragic past. He left it at his homeland for the next 1,500 years, only to return and reclaim it when the Order of Mata Nui revealed themselves. He discarded his Hagah equipment after the Brotherhood's betrayal, and donned a new mask and weapon. He started reusing his shield and Zyrlakpe again following the Destiny War, though the former was destroyed in the Battle for Bara Magna. Known Forms As a resident of the Matoran Universe, Labyth's biology leans more towards the mechanical side. This allows him to rebuild himself into a number of different forms. It was a tactic that he used to evade the Brotherhood of Makuta following his Toa Team's desolation. Appearances * Remnants of The Great Beings (First Appearance) * The Book of Metru Nui (Voice only, Identified as "Voice 1") Trivia * Labyth's current design was inspired by BobTheDoctor's version of Kualus. This same user also built the Matoran and original Toa-armor forms. ** The mask for his Matoran and original Toa forms was created and molded by Onuku, whose Self-MOC also uses the mask. *His name is derived from the word "Labyrinth". *His post-Toa Hagah design was done by Toa Niretta of deviantART. *MOC-Wise, his eyes are lime-green. Storywise, they are dark-green. **MOC-wise, his Toa Hagah form's Mask is black. Storywise, it is silver. This is because Darker511-the designer of the form- didn't have it in its proper colors at the time. * It is possible that he suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. This is noted by his habit of activating his Kanohi Zyrlakpe in the present day. Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Earth Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa of Earth